


在一个晚上，爱与死亡

by Luositarabbit



Category: The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, 原创人物死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 带了点dp滤镜的忧郁杀手/妓女雷
Relationships: Ray Davies/Original Male Character(s)





	在一个晚上，爱与死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自一个乌贼的纪录片，内容和乌贼无关（主要因为没有搞4P的欲望

“他太老了，太阴险，他会骗走你所有的钱......噢，好，我的错，我闭嘴，我闭嘴。”胖子用他那只有三根手指的左手做了个把嘴缝上的动作，慢慢退离茶杯先生身边。

茶杯先生不爱喝茶。

“一瓶啤酒。”他第三次对盯着不远处舞台上两个“女孩”流口水的小酒保说。

绿眼睛酒保回过神来，不好意思地冲他一笑，推给他两瓶。

茶杯先生和他一起盯着舞台上的“女孩们”，他抿了一口酒，或许不要告诉绿眼睛那是两个男孩比较好。

茶杯先生是个好人，他挽救了一个未成年小男孩的纯情心脏。

一个男人撞到了茶杯先生，他们对视一眼，茶杯先生叹了口气，他不着痕迹的从男人口袋里夹出两瓶啤酒的钱，放在吧台上，随后若无其事地离开了酒吧。

人真是种奇怪的动物。

茶杯先生坐在红绒沙发上，懒懒散散地翘着二郎腿，他拿起老男人珍藏的雪茄，唔，好货。因为上头的不小心，让老男人刮了不少油水，茶杯先生打量着挂在墙上的画，他不是什么高雅的艺术家，但他看的出来，那画的价钱恐怕能让一些贫民窟家庭生活上一辈子。

他弯下腰，对上老男人惊恐又痛苦的眼睛，他在男人脸上摁灭了雪茄，起身，拍拍肩膀上不存在的灰尘，整理整理帽子，他大步跨过一只血肉模糊的手臂，从窗口跳了出去，留下因为被砍断四只而瘫在名贵地毯上无法动弹的老男人，感谢上帝，那是张红色的地毯。

噢，说过多少遍了，茶杯先生是个好人！

茶杯先生撑不了多久了，手掌流出的汗几乎浸湿手套，他，真的，撑不住了。

“3068。”

所幸没有出车祸，他想，这个令人安心的门牌号映入眼帘时，茶杯先生松了一口气。最后一盏路灯苟延残喘着，一闪一闪的，还不如让这肮脏的地方陷入黑暗呢，茶杯先生轻轻叩了叩门，顺便踩死一只要从门口经过的蟑螂。

“上帝啊，John？！！”男人睁大眼睛，捂住嘴，尽管受到了极大的刺激，他的身体还是轻轻侧开，让茶杯先生进门。

“Shhhh......甜心，你每次都要这么惊讶么？”茶杯先生扯下手套，用浑身上下唯一干净的部位捏了捏还在惊吓中的男人的屁股，他其实更想讨个抱抱的，但鼻子闻到了熟悉的玫瑰香，男人刚刚洗过澡，还是不要弄脏他比较好，茶杯先生看着镜子前，一身血污的自己。

“借用一下浴室，亲爱的。”茶杯先生...或者John，熟练地翻出浴巾，“希望你能在牛奶里多加点蜂蜜......唔吼，我最爱饼干日了！！”John在浴室内的声音听不太真切，但Ray还是被他傻兮兮的语气逗笑了，男人像是想到什么似的，探出半个脑袋，“别告诉我没有Cookies，我都闻到味了甜心！”男人终于忍不住笑出了声，他后怕地拍了拍胸脯，无奈叉起腰，向浴室方向瞪了一眼，最后还是走进窄小的厨房为John加热牛奶。

John喜欢加了蜂蜜的热牛奶。

男人名叫Ray，日落街的一个普通妓女，或许是因为太普通了，又或许是那些恶心的流氓没发现他这颗珍珠，母亲去世后，Ray几乎每天都要因为吃饭发愁，现在刚刚好过了一点，因为他的弟弟，最近开始不着家，Ray打听到他还在照常上工，但他总是堵不到那个小兔崽子，下了工后的时间就没人知道他跑到哪里胡混了。

不过这样Ray就不用为Dave再多接一个客人了，男人并没有觉得轻松，反而更加很担心他的弟弟。

虽然父母还在的时候，他们是整个英格兰最不和的兄弟。

John塞了一嘴的饼干，他边吃边讲自己最近遇到的趣事（这可不怎么绅士），Ray托着下巴，他勾起嘴角，温柔地替男人拂去衬衣上的饼干屑。显然，Ray一点也不在意。

“蒙娜丽莎不快乐吗？”

他用一个问题回答了John关于蒙娜丽莎笑的似乎太矜持的问题。

John皱着眉。

Ray见他许久不说话，又慢慢开口，“或许她和我一样，有一口奇怪的牙？”

John愣了一下，而Ray先笑出了声，随后他们笑成一团，四肢纠缠着，像两个青春期少女。

男人先停了下来，他捧住Ray的脸，认真地说，“不奇怪，这是世界上最可爱的牙。”他几近虔诚地吻住Ray的唇。唔，他要醉倒在John怀里了，可他们明明喝的是蜂蜜牛奶啊，该死的法国男人，Ray晕晕乎乎回应着John，然后这把一切赖给男人体内流着的不到六分之一的法国血统。

Ray不是John唯一的情人。

“他没有意大利的那个漂亮。”

John点点头。

“在床上也不像法国的那个热辣。”

John再次点点头。

“他不如Marianne，甚至不如Jack。”

“嗯哼。”

“所以你为了一个妓女，一个比不上之前你每一位情人的妓女，和那个神经病死磕？”

John点点头。

“上帝啊，你也是个神经病！”独眼恶狠狠地取出嵌在John手掌的陶瓷碎片。

茶杯很好看，即使成了碎片，沾上血污，也很好看，John盯着托盘里闪闪发光的几片陶瓷想。

他惹怒了Boss，可他不想那么快就离开伦敦，不想那么快离开他，John好像又回到了少年时期，那时候他也离不开那些黄澄澄的小药片，多少年过去了，他再次陷入另一个深渊。

他得想办法解决，15岁时，给他开药的老医生被一枪崩了头，Ray爱漂亮，他一定不想这么死掉的。

玫瑰花香和情人的吻让John有些眩晕，他跟只小狗一样蹭着Ray的头发，Ray一边笑一边吻他，Ray真的很爱亲吻，他情人甜蜜的吻中，断断续续的接着讲故事，换做其他人，这时候他早就干完事，去接下一单任务了，可是Ray的怀抱太温暖了，这让他像只淋了雨的幼犬，说什么也不愿离开好不容易找到的热源。

心里贪恋温存不代表下半身也一样。

Ray用修长的手指掂了掂John坚硬的欲望，“你是怎么忍这么久的？它可一直顶着我的屁股呢。”Ray感受到手里的东西又大了一圈，挑眉瞪着一脸无辜的John。

Ray很少给人口的。

他真的不喜欢这样，他闭着眼，跪在地上，伸出舌尖试探地舔了舔刚刚差点弹在他脸上的大家伙，因为不喜欢，所以毫无技巧可言，John就那么看着他，Ray猜他一点也不舒服，他收着牙齿，舌头轻轻舔着柱身，男人呛得他红了眼眶，太大了，怪不得每次男人来，他浑身都会难受一阵，Ray心想。

他卖力地舔了好一会John才射出来，他揉揉下巴，拿起手帕把脸擦干净，他埋怨地看着在一旁嬉皮笑脸的John。

或许是男人的动作太温柔，每一次，甚至没换大家伙，Ray眼泪就掉得很凶了，男人问他疼不疼，Ray不说话，问他要不要停，说着真停下了在Ray体内摸索的手指，怀里的泪人又猛摇头，边哭边揽住John的脖子，糯糯地说No。

Ray怕疼，怕那种饱胀的，折磨人的感觉，与其他人不同，John把这令人恐惧的感觉放到了最大，他又怕，又别别扭扭的希望男人继续。

John进去的一瞬间，Ray就呜咽着射了，Ray没错过John类似调戏的轻笑，他红着脸，把头埋进男人的肩膀，整个人也直接送进了他怀里，他没忘记扭动腰，甚至不时夹一夹屁股里的大家伙，听到John的轻喘，Ray满意的笑出了声。

Ray不像John所说的那个法国女人，除了一些，就像刚刚那样的小把戏，他在床上几乎没什么动作，老天，John每次都像直接操进了他的脑子，残存的记忆让Ray第二天都不敢回忆他说了什么，他还哪来力气折腾呢？

唔，太深了，Ray拍打John的背，男人又一次直接射进里面了，“Shhhh......”男人亲亲Ray的嘴唇，“一会儿我帮你。”他累的不想挣扎，点点头，任由男人摆布了。

“再睡会儿。”

一只手臂把试图起床的Ray捞了回去，他一下就清醒了。

“你...你怎么......”

John头一次第二天还留在他这儿。

“Shhhh，别说话。”John嘟嘟囔囔的。

“我要去做饭啦。”Ray捏捏床上人的鼻子，“放开我。”他挣扎着想起身。

“我要啤酒。”

“谁会在早上喝啤酒啊？”揽住他腰的手臂紧了紧，Ray无奈点点头，又亲了亲男人的脸颊才被放行。

John太爱拥抱了。

他刚把煎蛋盛出来，就落入了一个怀抱。

还没吃完饭，他又被人捉进怀里。

洗碗时，男人再次溜进厨房，Ray把重量都放在男人身上，这是对他差点害他摔碎一个盘子的惩罚。

但很奇怪。

Ray经常吐槽他拥抱自己的姿势，“我觉得我像一个单亲妈妈，而你......”他点点John的鼻子，“是我7岁的儿子。”Ray总是会因为John缺乏安全感的姿势而忘记他们差了一个半头的身高差，又会感叹，“上帝啊，你可真高。”

今天John倒是发挥了个子的作用，他猜他们看起来像小时候Dave和他最爱的那只泰迪熊，Dave太喜欢那只熊了，Ray抢了很久都没从他手里拿到，妈妈只好又给他买了只兔子，Ray被自己奇怪的联想逗乐了。

“笑什么？”

“想到Dave了。”

“嗯，你还有个弟弟，”男人清清着嗓子，“为了他，你也得好好活下去。”

“什么？”

John没再说话，他把头放在男人脖颈处，轻轻嗅着玫瑰香。

“下次什么时候来？”Ray给他整理领带时，不经意的问起。

John打开门，看了他一眼，张张嘴却什么也没说。

后来Ray在家里找到了一张写满我爱你的纸条。

再后来，有个自称“胖子”的不速之客给他带了一封信，顺便讲了个关于茶杯先生的故事。

距离他们最后见面那一天，已经过去了2年，这次，他家门口来了一群人，其中就有那位奇怪的胖子先生，他们说他得到了一笔遗产，他们还说，他两个月前去世了。

“一枪爆了头，啧，真是个悲剧。”胖子在一边插嘴。

他们回到了车上，最后一个跟他说话的是个带着眼罩的人，男人走到他面前，“为了你弟弟。”他说。


End file.
